Smashers Unite: Return of the Toybots
by Pksmashbros
Summary: A year after his defeat in the biggest genius competition to his arch enemy Jimmy Neutron, Professor Calamitous pulls out all the stops to win this year, causing the Nicktoons to team up with another group of Kid heroes to stop Calamitous's evil plan for winning the biggest genius!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, time for another story that will actually be a full fledged story instead a series of oneshots, but the idea is simple, having a team of Cartoon Kid heroes meeting a team of video game kid heroes hope you enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

It was a calm day in retroville, the sun was shining, the ducks were flying and in his underground lab, 11 year old genius Jimmy Neutron was hard at work.

Jimmy was working in his lab setting up coordinates to another universe to travel, to meet new heroes for his team, you see for the past year and a half Jimmy had made some new friends, which were interesting to say the least…

It all started when a 10 year old boy named Timmy Turner wished himself into Jimmy's universe to cheat on a science fair project and after 2 more adventures with the two mostly arguing they mostly buried the hatchet.

Later when Jimmy was building his universal projector his arch nemesis Professor Finbarr Calamitous, stole the plans for the machine using a flea bot he planted on Jimmy's robotic dog Goddard and had assembled a team of villains known as the syndicate.

To make sure to stop their evil scheme to take over the multiverse, Jimmy assembled 3 more heroes to help him in his endeavor, first he brought his old friend Timmy Turner and his reality warping holograms, but the other two were newcomers, First there was Danny Fenton who could change into the half ghost hero Danny Phantom!

The second one was a Sponge from the underwater world of Bikini Bottom named Spongebob, together the four stopped the syndicate before they could unleash their doomsday device.

Jimmy later gave the four recallers, devices to talk to each other and travel to other universes encase something like this could happen again.

Only a week later and something like this happened again, Spongebob, Danny, Timmy and their friends from their home universes were summoned to fight a universe draining monster known as the mawgu on an island in another dimension.

While Jimmy couldn't exactly help with the mission psychically,but he made the plans for a weapon to help his friends defeat the mawgu.

Soon afterwards Spongebob (and eventually the other members of the team) traversed a factory made by professor Calamitous during that they recruited some more heroes.

These included: the shaman in training from Pupununu, Tak, the teenage robot superhero from tremorton, Jenny Wakeman, the Irken "invader" Zim, A wallabe named Rocko, Dumb cat named Stimpy, a boy that wasn't really a hero or a villain from miracle city El Tigre, and a rich cat named Mr. Blik,. Together the group defeated Calamitous and Jimmy gave the newcomers recallers, making them part of the team.

A month later an alien invasion occurred on 5 of the heroes universes, Jimmy, Spongebob, Danny, Tak, and Zim teamed up with some of their enemies: Beautiful Gorgeous, Plankton, Technus, Traloc and Dib, to stop their leader globulous maximus from taking over the multiverse.

Soon after being betrayed by the villains (What did you expect, them to be good?) the Nicktoons teamed up with a reformed globulus and defeated the traitorous villains.

After that things were kinda calm, sure there was a syndicate attack here and there (Especially since Dib and Traloc were part of the group now) but Jimmy had to call a meeting with the other members of his team.

Jimmy looked up from his work when he heard 5 portals open, with Danny, Timmy, Spongebob, Jenny and Zim coming out of them, he hopped out of his seat and went up to his friends "Guy's I'm glad you made it! Due to your probably busy schedules I thought you couldn't arrive?"

"It's no problem Jimmy the Krusty Krab is closed on sundays!" Spongebob replied with his usual cheery demeanor, however the group felt like something was missing. "Hey Jimmy aren't we missing some of the others?" Danny asked, while the boy genius sighed,

"I tried to contact the others but Tak was on a spirit quest and the others didn't respond, so it's just us." Zim looked at Jimmy with him tapping his foot impatiently "Why have you brought us here Jimmy beast? Zim has much better things to do!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and got a remote "Don't worry guys it'll all be explained here." He pressed a button and VOX flashed to life showing a show on it.

As a game show theme started the host walked onto stage "Welcome back to the greatest game show in the world, THE BIGGEST GENIUS!" He announced the title of the show "For those that are just tuning in, one contestant must use three key ingredients and make something with them to win! Let's see what our contestant has to use today!"

The announcer opened an envelope that had a small note "Today's ingredients are special folks! Aliens, Robots and multiversal travel! Speaking of special, let's meet our returning contestant from last years show, Professor Calamitous!" The tv screen above the host fizzled for a second before the image of a short old man with a mustache appeared.

"Nice to be back on the show, anyways my last years failure made me have to realize that I have to give it my all for this one, and so for the last year I have been building up my resources to win this year!" He laughed before pulling out a chalkboard with a plan.

"You see I had Spongbooby make enough krabby patties again to give the fairies from fairy world magical gas to create a new army of evil toys, then using the help of my fellow syndicate member Vlad Plasmius, I regained enough ghost energy to power my new toybots!" He then flipped the chalkboard to show more of his plan.

"Then using the same multiversal portal technology that Neutron uses and that annoying alien's technology, I captured 6 more heroes and scanned them to create 6 new toybots! These toybots are much stronger than the previous ones and actually guard the keys to my lair! And with 6 factories in the world's guarded by my elite toys, no one can stop me!" Calamitous evilly laughed before the screen turned off.

"Not if we can help it." A Jimmy stated as he turned off the show. "Now you see the situation at hand, we have to stop Calamitous before he takes over our worlds!"

"Don't sweat it nerdtron, I'll fix this in five minutes tops!" Timmy waved his friend off."I wish that Calamitous's new robots would explode!"

However with a pink poof three sick looking creatures appeared, these were Timmy's fairies they grant almost his every wish. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! What's wrong with you guys! You don't look too good."

"We ate too much krabby patties, we lost our powers…" Wand tiredly said, Timmy then panicked "But I need emergency wishes!" He fearfully said "Sorry Timmy, we only have enough magic to turn into your weapons and keep you and your friends safe from harm."

"Well permanent harm anyways…" Cosmo noted "Great." Timmy sighed "Do you think we should go save the other heroes Jimmy?" Jenny asked, this was Jenny a earth defense robot that has the mind of a teenager.

"It's our only chance, Calamitous now has more evil toys than ever, we need all the help we can get." Another Danny noted.

"Danny's right we have to save those heroes! If they're some people that calamitous wanted, they must be important!" A Spongebob chimed in, ready to go onto another adventure.

"This inferior Calamitous human has stolen my irken technology, WE MUST STOP HIM!" Zim yelled, Jimmy then took out a small remote like device and showed it to the team.

"Alright we'll use my teleporter to go to where Calamitous hid the heroes and release them, then go and stop his evil scheme before the show ends, everyone ready?" The team nodded as Jimmy pressed the teleport button as they were transported to the new evil toy co.

When they arrived they were in a room with Irken tech surrounding them and they saw the other 6 heroes in a scanning pod unconscious. They were all around Jimmy and Timmy's age but they were all different somehow, the first was a Boy with a striped shirt and red cap, the second with blonde hair that was in a cowlick, a boy wearing a tunic and had a sword and shield on his back, a boy and girl wearing parkas one Purple and one Pink, and finally a boy with a red shirt with a number "1" on it.

"Hey heroes, wake up! We're here to rescue you!" Spongebob yelled to the pod Jimmy walked up to the pod and snapped his fingers in realization, "Of course suspended animation! If my guess is correct if we open the capsule, they'll regain consciousness!"

"Inferior Jimmy beast, allow the mighty Zim to release these inferior heroes!" Zim walked over to a keyboard and started typing, Jimmy walked over to ask if he needed help, Zim shooed him away saying that irken technology is too superior for his tiny earth biran to handle. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the statement.

After a few minutes of entering wrong passwords Zim out of frustration, took out a plunger and started to smash the console to pieces, and yet, that somehow worked. "Master model scanning pod open." A computer voice said, Zim grinning at his success.

After the voice said that the other 6 heroes woke up and fell onto the floor "Ugh, what happened… last thing I remember was abducted by a UFO and then I'm here!" The capped boy said.

"Ness, why are you in my room?" The tunic kid said not quite awake yet, when his eyes fully opened he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. "Where are we?" The blond boy nervously said. "I don't know, but I might be seeing things!" The girl said pointing to the team.

Jimmy decided to step forward to speak for the nicktoons "I can assure you, this is no dream, allow me to introduce me and my team, I am Jimmy neutron, boy genius. These other people are my team of heroes the Nicktoons: Their names are Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, Jenny and Zim" Jimmy explained as each of the heroes said "hi", waved, or in Zim's case didn't do much.

The capped boy spoke for his friends "My name is Ness and this is Lucas, Toon Link, Popo, Nana, and Villager. We usually meet up at a fighting tournament but why we're here now is a mystery."

"We'll explain everything when we get back to Jimmy's lab." Jenny told them, as Jimmy took out his teleporter and pressed a few buttons before they disappeared from the room.

Professor Calamitous was working on his big reveal for the finale of the biggest genius when he heard a blaring sound from one of the security monitors when he looked he saw it was blaring "PRISIONERS ESCAPED!" Calamitous growled "Neutron and his stupid friends, bah no matter, because they'll never survive to see me get the award of biggest genius!" Soon the only sound in the lab is his insane laughter...

"So if I got this right, you guys are a team of heroes from different worlds, Fighting villains and that kind of stuff, and some old bald guy with a mustache kidnapped us, to win a TV show?" Popo exposited, the team was back in Jimmy's lab after escaping from Calamitous lab.

"That's correct," Jimmy pressed a button near his monitor before it turned on showing seven factories each in different locations "Calamitous has built a factory in 4 of our worlds and 2 of yours, we have to shut down each of them before we can take the fight to calamitous."

"So why do you need our help?" Ness curiously asked "The factory's can only be shut down by Calamitous or the people that he scanned." Jimmy once again explained, Spongebob decided to speak up "Besides, going on an adventure is great with friends! Especially new ones!"

"So are you with us or not?" Danny asked each of the smashers thought about it, then Ness stepped forward "Hey, if the world needs saving again, I'm in!"

Toon Link stepped up next "I've saved the day twice, guess round 3 won't be so bad!" Lucas spoke up afterwards "If I'm needed to save the day, then I'll do it, especially if Tazmily is in danger." Nana got her hammer out "If Lucas is in, than I'm in as well!" Popo did the same as well "Sis, I'm not letting you doing this alone, so count me in!"

"Wait, what about that guy?" Timmy asked pointing towards Villager, who was still thinking about it, but he gave a thumbs up. "Well I guess Villager's in as well!"

Jenny looked at the red shirted kid "So can he talk or…" she said a bit confused much to his discomfort, "Honestly, even we don't know." Lucas shrugged.

"Great, now that the teams assembled, let's get started!" Danny said cracking his knuckles in excitement, "Alright then, I'm setting coordinates to bikini bottom!" Jimmy said typing some stuff on a keyboard.

"Why should we start with the annoying yellow one's world instead of Zim's." Zim muttered under his breath.

Soon the machine nearby sprang to life and a green portal opened up, Jimmy grabbed some gum and a spray can from a drawer that was labeled "FOR TRAVEL TO OTHER UNIVERSES."

"Alright everyone, take some of my neutronic air gum, it'll keep you breathing while underwater, as for you Jenny, here's the neutron anti rust spray for you to keep from rusting when we're in bikini bottom." He tossed the can to the robot who thanked him and started to spray herself all over.

The team slowly went to the portal one by one with Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, Zim, and Jenny entering first due to experience, then Ness, Toon Link, Popo excitedly went through with Villager, Lucas, and Nana walking in after them. Jimmy grabbed his Tornado blaster and a recaller so they could get back to the lab before entering himself, and this was the beginning of both groups next big adventure.


	2. Onewett

**Time for chapter 2 and technically world one, after this chapter, the next few chapters will take a bit longer due to time and length but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and with that Let's A GO!**

* * *

When Jimmy arrived he saw the others waiting he say Jenny wasn't rusting, so he was happy that his invention worked, Zim however was panicking "AAHHH! IT BURNS!" Timmy turned to Jimmy and said "I'm not a genius, but I'm pretty sure water doesn't burn."

Zim stopped failing on the ground to notice something "Eh, Zim is not burning, I the mighty ZIM has conquered earth's greatest weapon!" He laughed maniacally while most of the Nicktoons (Expect for spongebob and Villager who briefly saw a ship that soon disappeared) rolled their eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Toon Link asked Danny "Unfortunately, yes." He sighed. "Anyways, team, we have to find that factory and shut it down fast!" Jimmy stated, "Spongebob did you see any sort of factories around here?" Spongebob thought about it for a second then got something.

"Yeah! I remember seeing one on my way to work yesterday, good thing the krusty krab is closed today or else I would've-" Timmy cut spongebob off before he could ramble on, "Dude, just show us where the factory is." He told his friend who gladly nodded and started to run towards to where he saw the factory with the group right behind him.

When they arrived at the factory's entrance they saw a pink starfish that was standing there, the Nicktoons already knew who he was "Patrick! What are you doing here?" Spongebob called out to his friend, The starfish turned and saw the sponge, "Oh hey Spongebob, I'm just waiting for this cool factory to open up!"

"Uh, Mr. starfish, we're trying to get in the factory so we can defeat some evil toys." Ness tried to explain due to the situation in front of him. "Oh, we'll see you later spongebob! I'm going to get a krabby patty." As Patrick walked off Nana turned to Jenny "Sometimes I still feel this is a dream."

Jimmy then started to type on a keyboard near the front door and afterwards the huge gates to the factory opened, "Alright everyone, let's go find that key!" Jimmy said as the 12 walked into the factory.

When they got inside they saw it didn't look like bikini bottom in fact it looked more like well a small town "Look I now Calamitous isn't the brightest genius and all, but why doesn't this look like a underwater factory?" Danny asked when Ness realized something "Wait this reminds me of my home in onett!"

Jimmy snapped his fingers in realization as well "Of course! When you six were in the master model scanner, Calamitous used your memory's to create new factories!" However 3 objects appeared in front of the group "I'm guessing it's not just looks that calamitous took from Ness's memories, look!" Popo pointed forward.

Standing before them were 3 Teddy bear robots, they were mostly purple, with a skeleton like design on them with a shark's fin at the top, "Great, they're dressed as the sharks." Ness stated bored.

"But Ness they don't look like sharks!" Spongebob naively told his friend who decided to explain "No, they're a gang from where I live,and if they're like the ones from home they'll be a piece of cake!"

Ness took out his lucky baseball bat and struck one of the bears with it with a good swing and shocked it with PK thunder, both Popo and Nana spun into the second bear together pummeling it with hammers, the last bear got an arrow shot through it's head courtesy of Toon Link.

After defeating the first three bears the group continued forward Jimmy was curious about Ness's shocking finishing move, "Excuse me Ness, but how'd you defeat that toy if you don't mind me asking?" Ness pointed to his head with an answer "Oh that's just my PSI, it allows me to use Fire, Thunder, and energy attacks."

Lucas spoke up as well "I have it too, but I can also use ice." Zim however heard this and muttered something about using those powers to take over something,

The group continued forward fighting the occasional teddy bot, or toys that looked like Mr. Saturn and small starman, they soon arrived in a large room with nothing in it, "What's with the empty room, is this for storage?" Timmy said looking around, Popo soon noticed something behind the group, "Was that door always closed?"

Jenny however knew something was up, "My scanners are picking up some huge robot!" The team got ready when a robot that looked like a starman teleported into the room.

"We have to take out that wind up starman!" Ness said before shooting PK fire at it which it dodged by teleporting "Inferior human! Zim's PAK will stop this inferior earth machine!" Zim fired a orb of electricity from his PAK which the robot simply dodged again.

"Let me try!" Danny tried punching the robot however once again it teleported, this time shooting a lightning PSI attack at Danny. "So should we do, Jimmy? We can't attack or it will teleport!" Jenny asked their leader.

Timmy, Toon and Villager tried to attack the robot who simply doged "If it can counter by teleporting we can use that to our advantage, Spongebob think you create some bubble bombs?"

"Of course! One bubble bomb, coming up!" Spongebob said as he took out a bubble wand and some soap, Ness got an idea, "Hey spongebob, wait!" He whispered into the sponges ear, who got excited from what he heard "Great idea Ness!"

Spongebob blew 6 smaller bubble bombs and large one and had them stacked on top of each other while Ness got his bat ready, "Ready Spongebob!" Ness excitedly cheered "Of course I am Ness! Let's do this"

Spongebob tossed each of the bubble bombs to Ness who wacked each of them with a swing of his lucky baseball bat, causing them to be launched towards the the toy, when it tried to teleport it got hit by a bubble bomb.

Soon after Ness knocked the biggest bubble bomb into it causing it to short circuit and blow up! Ness and Spongebob hi fived, "Great job you two. Let's continue forward and shut down this factory!" Jimmy said as he ran into Patrick knocking the genius down for a second.

"Hey Spongebob!" He glady waved, "Patrick I thought you went to find a krabby patty?" Spongebob asked "Oh yeah I did, but I smelled Krabby Patties in here, then some strange robots attacked when I found their Patty vault." He said patting his stomach. "Hey is it alright if I join you guys?"

Danny shrugged "I guess we can use the extra strength, all right then come on!" with the group heading into the next room.

When the group arrived it was a room full off pipes spewing water and the valves to change which pipes poured water.

"Geez why would this calamitous guy need this stuff?" Popo said at the sight of the pipes "Quiet! Inferior HUMAN, it's clear that the professor keeps something in here." Zim explained in his own way.

"For once Zim might be right, I'm picking up this universes key for calamitous lab getting closer and closer, it's right near us!" Jimmy said surprised when he looked at a device.

"Wait what do you mean it's on top of us?" Jenny asked before something huge fell from the ceiling that slammed down onto the ground it fixed itself up revealed to be a Toybot version of Ness.

"You just had to say it Jen…" Nana said taking her hammer out with Jenny saying a quick sorry while changing her arm into a arm cannon. " **TIME TO PK SMASH YOU!** " The robot roared in Ness's voice.

"Alright so what's the plan Jimmy?" Timmy asked taking out Cosmo and Wanda as a magical blaster "A direct on assault would lead in failure." Jimmy said strategizing a plan. "Okay, Danny, Toon, Patrick and Jenny get up close, due to their power." Danny nodded "Got it, let's go!"

The four ran towards the robot with Danny and Jenny blasting it with lasers and Patrick and Toon using Bombs and their strength to do damage."The rest of us stay back and hit it with everything you got!"

Soon the room was filled with the various projectiles with With the Robot occasionally running around and shooting a small PSI projectiles to counter but it didn't work so it had to pull out its secret weapon.

" **TIME TO PK FINISH YOU OFF!** " The robot stood still soaking up hits and started to glow white "Uh Jimmy why's the robot glowing white?" Spongebob nervously asked.

Jimmy gulped "It's charging up energy from its attackers! Everyone STOP!" With his command almost everyone stopped their attack, I said almost everyone since Ness was still charging a PK flash.

"NESS STOP!" Lucas begged his friend it that unfortunately Ness didn't listen and the flash hits the robot giving it a powerful PSI counter attack which was aimed at Ness which launched him into some nearby crates.

"Ugh, stupid human not listening to orders." Zim muttered with Cosmo replieing "Finally! I'm not the stupid one!" Timmy just looked at Zim "But you never to listen to orders." With the Irken growling in response.

Patrick tried to jump onto the robot but the robot grabbed him before he could do any damage. " **HERE COMES A FAST BALL!** " It tossed Patrick at the group slamming him into Danny, Toon, and Jenny knocking them down."Ow... hey Spongebob!" Patrick said ignoring what just happened to him.

The robot crept closer ready to finish them off, charging another PK Blast, until a huge energy blast knocked into the robot causing it to slam into a nearby wall. The group turned around and saw who did it, it was Ness inside a mech resembling a starman.

"THIS TOY IS SO AWESOME!" Ness laughed as the robot got up, and unleashed another PK blast but Ness smirked "Not this time you Rouge Robot!" He countered with another energy blast causing the PK blast to be overpowered and the robot got immensely damaged.

It started to short circuit before blowing up! "Oh yeah! Take that you dumb duplicate!" Ness cheered inside his mech. "Okay first Ness, where did you get that? And second WHERE CAN I GET ONE!" Toon fanboyed at the sight of the mech.

Ness and the mech just shrugged "I just found it when I was launching into those crates." Jimmy inspected the mech "It appears much like the robot duplicate that we just defeated..."

Jimmy guestered towards the remains of the Ness bot with Villager poking it with a stick. "This mech was created from your memories, and possibly there's one for each of you."

"So we each get our own mechs, cool!" Popo said excitedly thinking about his mech. However Lucas noticed something in the rubble of the toybot, "Hey guys, what's this?" He picked up a key resembling some coral.

"That must be a key to the professors lair, he must've put it in the toybot for protection." Danny thought with Jenny looking in disgust."Who would put personal items in a robot, it's disgusting!" Jimmy and Zim just nervously whistled.

"Alright then, are we gonna shut down this factory or what?" Timmy said with Cosmo and Wanda poofing into bracelets along with poof. "Of course! Come on everyone!"

Before they could go into the next room Jimmy turned to Ness "Uh Ness? Leave the mech here." Ness sighed before hopping out of the mech.

The next room resembled the room the 6 smashers were in earlier but was smaller. Ness noticed the scanner and put his hand on it with a computerized voice saying

"DO YOU WANT THE FACTORY TO DEACTIVATE?" Ness shrugged "Yes?"

With his response the mechanical noises stopped and the scanned pod opened causing a young girl to fall out. "Ugh mom, I don't want to go to school today…" she muttered.

Ness immediately ran up to her and hugged her "PAULA! I missed you!" Paula soon woke up "Wait Ness? What am I doing here?" She looked around the room and sighed/

"Did I get kidnapped again? Great." She said annoyed "But it's nice that you saved me!" She said giving her hero a kiss on the cheek.

Spongebob sighed "Aw, young love!" Timmy just gagged "Well you'll never see me go head over heels for a girl. "What about Trixe?" Wanda smugly replied with Timmy huffing in annoyance

After the kiss Paula was confused "So Ness what's with your entourage?" She said seeing the heroes around her.

"Don't worry Paula, Jimmy will explain everything when we go back to his lab." Jenny comforted her as the boy genius shot out a portal from his recaller with the group going inside.


	3. Amity Park

**Time for Chapter 3 where the group goes to their next location to stop the next factory, not much else to say but Let's a go!**

* * *

Soon the group was back in Jimmy's lab with Ness explaining the situation to Paula "So we're on a journey to save the world, from a bald guy in a lab coat?" Danny nodded "Yup pretty much."

"Ms. Polestar and Patrick just relax with the others for a bit while I plot our next course of action." Jimmy stated as he typed on VOX.

However Danny's thoughts were interrupted when his Fenton communicator went off, "Sorry, got to take this." He pressed the button and the screen showed Danny's friend same wearing some sort of armor.

"Hey Danny can I get some help here, ever since you left I've been fighting evil Teddy's!" She said while kicking one away. "Think you can help me out? I'm at the factory at amity Park, meet me there!" Sam noted before throwing another off her.

After the message ended Danny shrugged "I guess we're going to amity Park then." Jimmy nodded and opened a portal to said place with the 14 walking in.

When they arrived it was evening with the sky being a calm orange, "Welcome to Amity park, the spookiest town in the world." Toon smirked "Doesn't look that spooky." Danny rolled his eye's "Trust me when you have been fighting ghosts as long as I have you'll see, still we got to find Sam."

Soon the group arrived at the factory when spongebob smells something, "Hey guys why does this factory smell like home?" Patrick smelled the Air "Yeah, it does!" Paula gagged "It smells like the sea!"

Danny broke open the door and the group saw a massive pirate ship inside "Okay, I get the pirate ship, Tetra and I sail the seas, but we didn't encounter ghost ships." Toon said while admiring the ship.

"Well Sam's on that ship, anyone have a rope?" Danny suggested, Nana nodded and took out a belay rope. "Always carry one on hand. For emergencies and tieing up annoying brothers who prank me." She shot a glare a Popo "It was one time sis!"

She gave the rope to Jenny who shot her hand out, Danny floated and Toon used his hookshot to get onto the ship, with the rest using Nana's belay to climb up. When they reached the ship, Nana put her rope back and the group saw the toys of this world, Pirates.

Their appearance was similar to them being possessed (Black fur and green eyes) but some had swords, some were in barrels and a couple were big with Cannon's under their shoulders!

The group went into a brawl with Ness, Patrick and Toon dealing with the sword fighters, the first bear looked at Ness's bat and laughed, that dinky thing couldn't stop him! Ness simply lit him fire with PK fire.

Meanwhile one of the bigger bears had it's cannon aimed at villager and fired! But instead of Villager being launched he simply caught the cannonball and threw it back into his cannon causing it to blow up!

Jimmy who was nearby was shocked "How'd you do that, the strength needed to deflect that cannonball has to be extreme!" Popo just finished smashing a pirate bears head in. "Don't question it, even we don't understand."

Meanwhile Paula Jenny and Nana were taking down nearby bears with Jenny's lasers, Nana's Ice and Paula's frying pan.

Once all the bears were destroyed, Jenny turned to Paula "You use a frying pan as a weapon?" Paula shrugged "Ness uses a baseball bat, I use a frying pan, it's for cooking and combat!"

Soon all the bears were destroyed or thrown off the ship, "Sooo… now what?" Timmy asked Danny looked towards the ship, "We need to find Sam, come on!"

The group went further into the ship and soon arrived in another big room "This looks familiar." Lucas noted Patrick shook his head "No it doesn't." Spongebob turned to his friend "You weren't there last time Pat."

"If this is like the last time then why is the door still-" Timmy's thoughts were interrupted with the doors shutting "Open."

"If that's the case, where's the weak earth toy we have to fight?" Zim asked with his thoughts were interrupted with a large bear toy falling from the ceiling and swinging it's huge club. Before jumping again.

"Don't worry we can take him!" Jenny said but when the toy landed all of the group couldn't move! Then it leaped again, and Jimmy put the pieces together "I get it, when it lands it creates shockwaves that temporarily paralyze us!"

"English Jimmy!" Ness asked "When that toy lands we can't move, however with some explosive power… Toon Link! Think you plant some bombs where that toy is gonna land?"

Toon wasn't on board with the idea, "What do you want me to be crushed!" He said shock soon Danny got an idea, "But what if I flew Toon for a carpet bomb!" Jimmy nodded "That could work, it's our only shot!"

Danny grabbed onto Toon as the terminator teddy slammed into the floor stunning the others but not the two in the sky. "Hey Smokey!" Danny taunted "Looking for us?"

The bear turned around and saw Danny floating while holding Toon who had a bunch of bombs in his hands "Bombs away!" Toon let go of the bombs which landed right in the bears face causing a explosion knocking the two back but destroying the bear in the process.

After recovering from being slammed into the wall, Toon and Danny stood up shook off the soot and gave each other a hi five for their victory over the second big toy they fought.

Afterwards the group wiped off the soot off themselves and The three psychics healed their friends before moving onward. Where they found Sam tied up by a rope just outside the door.

"Sam! You're alive!" Danny quickly untied Sam who hopped down from the pipe "After you left to Jimmy's I went to go investigate that factory that showed last night, next thing I know I'm using the peeler suit to fight Teddy's and then I'm kidnapped!"

Paula huffed "Welcome to the club sister." Sam ignored Paula's comment "Well no way I'm letting this stand, those factories could destroy the environment in some universe, I'm coming along!"

"Alright then, nice to have you back on the team Sam, but come on if we don't destroy this place soon more evil toys will be made!" Jimmy ordered as the group continued onward.

After fighting some more teddy's the group went into the final room, where the robot Toon Link was waiting, all the while crates were being being sent into a machine by conveyor belt.

" **MISSION OBJECTIVE: DESTROY HEROES!** " The robot roared before using its sword to spin around causing some of the crates to be flung around making the heroes to take cover from behind a large crate.

"Okay direct offensive action will lead to disaster, so Popo, Nana, Patrick and Villager stay back for this." Jimmy explained with the twins and Villager nodded with Patrick falling alseep. "Toon, go find your mech it's our one shot to defeat this thing!" Toon excitedly ran off.

"The rest of us we'll have to attack from behind this crate, until Toon comes back with his mech." Soon the Toon toybot was bombarded with bubble bombs, tornado blasts, lasers, and PSI attacks.

Meanwhile Toon was searching for his mech dodging the crates that the toybot flung across the room. Wherever he went a crate was flung at him, he had to find that mech!

Meanwhile the Toybot was taking damage it had to do something, " **ACTIVATING SHIELD**!" the robot put it's shield up and a orb shield appeared around it with most projectiles bouncing off it.

"Eh, why aren't my Pak's lasers working!" Zim muttered annoyed "That toybot using it's shield to defend itself, hopefully Toon can come back with-" Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted when the robot's sheild was destroyed by a laser blast, "You were saying?" Sam deadpanned.

"Ness was right, this is awesome!" Toon said raising the mech's arms, the mech itself looking like Toon's old boat the King of Red lions, but with robot arms and legs and it's pilot in the boat part.

The Toybot was about to attack when Toon grabbed the bot's sword and smirked. "Nice try pal, but i'm the real Link, well except those other guy's." The toybot's head soon was hit was a blast causing it to explode.

Once the toybot fell over destroyed, Toon hopped out of the mech and grabbed the key "Another key for the collection!" The back door to the factory opened with the group going through and Toon deactivated the factory with another person being freed.

"Toon, what am I doing here! Who are those guys, WHO'S WATCHING THE SHIP!" She started to panic. "Calm down Tetra, basically we have to save the world from a short bald guy." Toon explained.

"Well i'm joining whether you like it or not! However is behind this shouldn't have messed with the greatest Pirate of the great sea!" Tetra proclaimed boldy.

"Well come on, we have to back to the lab!" Jimmy said and opened another portal to his lab in which the group went through.

* * *

 **Well that's Amity Park, sorry if it seems like this is a retread of Bikini Bottom, but the next few chapters will be different, but Next time, things for the group are going to get colder...**


	4. A Very Ice Break

**Time for Chapter 4, just a heads up this chapter has little action, kinda a laid back chapter with some character interaction, but with that out of the way, Let's a go!**

* * *

"Alright 2 world's down, 4 to go, where should we go next?" Jimmy stated as the group were now back in the lab with a check mark on Amity park and Bikini Bottom with only 4 pictures left unchecked.

Spongebob immediately raised his hand. "Oh I got an idea, let's go to one of the smashers worlds!" Jimmy nodded "Seems fair, any opposed?" The only one that raised their hand was Zim so it was unanimous.

After typing a few commands Jimmy opened a portal to the next world in which the group went through.

When they arrived most of them (Except for Jenny and the ice climbers) were freezing. "W-w-here are we J-J-jimmy?" Ness asked while shivering. "Actually I think we are on one of the mountains that me and Nana climbed." Popo deduced.

Jimmy while freezing nodded "C-c-correct, your world was the one of the two that had a factory." Timmy had enough of the cold and turned to his bracelets. "T-t-think you guys can give us some warmer clothes?" The three bracelets raised their wands and with a "TOASTY POOF" The once freezing heroes had some winter gear.

"Thanks Turner, now that I can think straight the factory is straight up there, Popo, Nana, do you know a route to get to that factory?" Jimmy said in which Nana nodded "Of course we'll be up there in a half hour tops, just prepare for a lot of jumping."

Later the group was pretty much following the twins who were jumping from cliff side to cliffside, the others on the other hand had thier own ways of getting up, the three psychics used telekinesis to give themselves a double jump, Zim used his spider legs, Danny and Jenny flew and gave the others lifts.

However Nana slipped on one of the cliffs and started to fall until she was caught by a robotic hand, Jennys actually "Be careful, Nana, none of us want to fall down too far."

The female climber nodded "Thanks Jen, we're almost there though so it's not that much of a climb left!" Jenny nodded and went to grab Jimmy as Nana hopped up. A bit later the group finally reached the factory.

Sam tried opening the door, only to realize that it won't budge, "Great it's frozen shut." Paula then got an idea "Maybe if I do this, I might work." She formed a small fire in her hand and melted the ice off the lock.

Tetra still saw the lock was there "Not bad, but this'll finish the job!" She took out her flintlock and shot the lock, shattering it. Allowing the group to open the door. "Great job girls come on, despite the deserted nature of this world." Jimmy said before Turning to Popo and Nana who glared "No offense, we must hurry up and save it!"

The group stepped inside and saw what this factory was making, ice cream? "Oh boy ice cream!" Patrick said running off with Spongebob after him "Wait Patrick I get the first lick!"

"Why would this Inferior human waste his resources on dairy product?" Zim questioned. "I've known Calamitous for a while now, this is just strange…" Jimmy stated

"Alright Since Spongebob and Patrick split up I guess we should too." Danny suggested "Alright Luke, want to team up?" Ness said too which Lucas nodded but Nana looked dejected which Jenny noticed.

"Tetra can come with me." Toon said "I guess I'll take Paula. Ness you don't mind?" Popo asked to which Ness nodded, "Sam's with me, Villager keep an eye on Zim." The boy nodded much to Zim's chagrin.

"Turner why don't we team up together one more time." Timmy hi fived his old friend as they walked off "Aw yeah, the Timmy Jimmy power hour is back!"

"Guess that leaves you and me Jen." Nana said a bit saddened, as the two walked deeper into the factory.

Later on Jimmy and Timmy just finished defeating some Teddy's that were white with sunglasses on. "So neutron how have things been since our last adventure?" Timmy awkwardly asked as he smashed a teddy flat with Cosmo as a hammer. "Fine I guess, just curious why weren't with us during the morphiod invasion?"

Timmy scoffed "Oh yeah those guys, the fairy Air Force got rid of them before they could be a threat. How's Cindy?" Asking about his crush from another universe.

"Well it seems our old rivalry is over turner, I am currently in a relationship with Cindy." Timmy faked gagged "Man, was she desperate?" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well after being stranded on an island alone together for a couple days you get to know a person better." Timmy chuckled "Well I'm glad I don't have a crush on anybody."

"What about trixie?" Wanda slyly reminded him. "Or Missy who you made yourself emo for?" Cosmo recapped. "Those were just passing thoughts!" Timmy denied to which Jimmy raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing a lot has happened in a year."

Timmy sighed "Tell me about it, first I have my god brother, then I'm the chosen one, I was on trial, then I had some really strange dreams where I kept my fairies until I was an adult and feel in love with Tootie!" He faked vomited again.

"Then I had those weird dreams where I had a dog, Ugh they were bad. Now I have to share my holograms with a girl." Jimmy rasied his eyebrows "Sharing holograms? Didn't you invent them?"

Wanda decied to explain "Well Timmy didn't create us, we were sent to him to make his life better, and due to a shortage we got a second godchild, Chloe Carmichael." she poofed a photo of the 4 with a girl. "She's the most perfect girl in the world!" Cosmo gladly said to which Timmy rolled his eyes "No she isn't, she's an alright girl, but she is way too hyper and a perfectionist."

Jimmy's eyes were widened "What about your other two friends." Timmy saldy sighed "Chester moved away and AJ went to college. At least we still keep in touch." Jimmy tried to cheer his friend up even though he wasn't the best socially. "Come on Turner, at least you still have me and the guys!"

"I guess neutron, no more sappy stuff, we got to save the world!" Timmy said cheering himself up with Cosmo and Wanda turning into the star flinger and poof into a bracelet as the 5 headed deeper into the factory.

Meanwhile Jenny and Nana just finished defeating a evil snowman and some seals toy, but their trip was mostly silent, much to Jenny's chagrin.

"So Nana, something you want to talk about anything?" Jenny said wanting to start a conversation. "Not really, i'm not in the mood." Nana said still a bit bitter.

"Is it about Lucas?" Jenny smirked with Nana blushing "N-no shut up!" Jenny knew what it was about. "You have a crush on him don't you!" she teased "Yes alright!" Nana yelled. "I'm just joking, it's not bad." She gave her a small punch on the arm.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy who cares about people, despite his past." Jenny was intrigued "His past?" Nana shook her head, "He really doesn't like to talk about it, so it's best not to ask."

Jenny's eye widen "So when we eventually go to his world, stuff is gonna be revealed about that."

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be happy…" Jenny tried to change the subject "Maybe the next time we split up, try going with Lucas." Nana nodded "I guess, thanks Jen." The robot nodded as the two went down another corridor.

Meanwhile Zim's time with Villager wasn't so talkative, from both side but for different reasons

The boy always liked space and aliens and that kinda junk, and always wanted to meet one, he wasn't like Dib who wanted to capture Zim, he just wanted to be his friend. But his shy nature made it hard to speak.

However Zim's thoughts were different, Zim saw the child as a killer, those huge beedy eyes, he's hidden bodies before and he knows it! Soon this kid will be after him knowing that he's an alien.

Meanwhile on a lighter note Spongebob and Patrick were gorging themselves on ice cream and not getting drunk, "Uh Patrick shouldn't we find the others?" Spongebob asked while licking up a cone.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Spongebob, just let me finish this small piece." Patrick shoved an entire carton of ice cream into his mouth, burped and the duo walked off find the group.

Later the group met in a large room where, nothing was there. "Huh, I thought we would've fought some huge opposition at this point." Jimmy wondered looking around.

"Hey does anyone feel a draft?" Toon asked kinda shivering, and what was causing the draft? A huge hole in the wall! Jimmy walked over to investigate "Judging by the size and power, The Nana Or Popo toybot escaped, but to where exactly?"

Nana noticed a key on the ground "An ice key?" Popo looked at funny "Better not be used until the sequel…" Lucas shook his head "Doubt it, it's probably one of the professors keys."

"Come on we're halfway done! Let's go take down those last 3 factory's then we hit Calamitous." Danny said cracking his knuckles as Jimmy opened a portal.

Meanwhile Calamitous was working on his big finale for the biggest genius when another alarm occurred on his screen. "What now!" He said annoyed and walked away from his work.

The screen flashed these words "HALF OF FACTORIES SHUT DOWN!" Calamitous scoffed "No matter, with my newest minion that I gave some upgrades to, he'll be unstoppable, BOYBORG!"

A boy wearing a grey helmet with a red light on top, and had a leather jacket on appeared and saluted to the professor. "Good, you're more of a respectable child then my daughter! Now, go to the next factory those heroes are going to and take them out!"

"Boyborg" nodded and two bat like wings came out with him flying off while Calamitous laughed, the heroes are going to be in big trouble...

* * *

 **Looks like things are heating up with Calamitous using his newest weapon, will the heroes stop the next factory? Who is Boyborg? and will these chapters be longer? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Trouble in Tazmily

**Now it's chapter 5 and this chapter has humor and some tearjearking moments, mostly because it has some HUGE Spoliers for mother 3, so if you haven't played the game. Go play it on an emulator it's good.**

* * *

When the group arrived back in Jimmy's lab, and the groups winter clothes poofed off Jimmy went into a panic, upon seeing the universal portal operational. "Oh no! Someone activated the universal portal!"

He immediately went to the computer and looked at the destination. "Whoever went through the portal went to a place called Tazmily?" Lucas immediately got worried when that name was mentioned "That's my home…"

Danny put his hand on the boy "Don't worry we'll save your home." Spongebob joined Danny "You saved ours, so we'll return the favor!" Lucas smiled. "Thanks guys."

Jimmy hopped off of his seat "Well the portal was opened no to long ago, so whoever got in didn't get that far."

"Well I guess it's time to save Lucas's home! Let's go already!" Timmy said impatiently as the group went to their next destination.

When they arrived Tazmily was during the evening with the sun about to set. "Wow, this place looks peaceful." Tetra noted. "Well can we at least check the village?" Lucas asked "I want to make sure that everyone is safe."

When the group arrived at the village they saw that the place was pretty much deserted. "So is this place a ghost town? Or what?" Toon asked "No the town is usually alive at that this time." Lucas responded.

They soon heard commotion nearby and it was a boy with a 2x4 taking out some teddy bots that had pig like uniforms on them. "These guys keep on coming!" He wiped the sweat from his brow as one that was about to attack him from behind caught on fire from Lucas's PSI.

"Thanks Lucas you saved my back, literally!" He said giving his friend a hi five. "So what's with those other guys and those things?" He asked the group with the last part about the Sponge, the starfish and the alien, who didn't look happy about the comment.

"They're a group of people that are helping me out, Fuel where's everyone?" Fuel explained "Don't you remember, the town went to that nearby castle for safety. Then you left for the factory, and when you didn't come back Claus left."

Lucas got immediately worried "Oh no, not again, we've got to get to that factory, now!" He said running off much to the others confusion "So, I'm just gonna be the first to ask, who's Claus?" Danny asked

"My best friend and Lucas's twin brother, due to something that happened the two are extremely close." Fuel explained with Popo nodding "I can understand that, I love my sis, and would immediately go after her if she was in trouble."

"Still whatever has got Lucas so concerned must be important, come on!" Danny said as the group left with Fuel waving them off.

When Lucas arrived at the factory he was shocked at what it was, a carnival where his final battle to save the world took place. New pork city.

"Wow a carnival!" He heard Spongebob's voice say as he saw the group catch up. "I'm guessing calamitous took your worst memories." Ness asked as Lucas nodded. "Yeah, let's go shut down this place." He said with no emotion.

When they arrived at the gates they saw 5 key shaped holes in the door. Jimmy quickly scanned the locks and found out where the keys are. "Apparently each of the keys are on the rides, one's on the roller coaster, the tunnel of Love, the Ferris wheel, and two of the side games."

"Basically this is a sort of break for us?" Sam asked with Jimmy nodding "Correct, we have to go on the rides and find those keys." Paula and Tetra instantly grinned at that statement.

"Ness, you're coming with me on the tunnel of love!" The brave hero who fought Giygas destroyer of worlds instantly got nervous, "Don't think about skimping out too, hero of winds!" Tetra responded dragging Toon off.

"Okay… I guess we're splitting up. I'll be checking out the sideshow attractions, if anyone wants to join me." Popo awkwardly said, as the others were picking groups, the majority wanting to go on the coaster Jenny nudged Nana to get her attention.

"Now's your chance." She whispered teasingly which made Nana more nervous and she just couldn't hold it in, "LUCAS AND I WILL GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Nana blurted out and immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment while the other members stared.

Lucas shrugged, "I guess it could be fun, come on Nana." As the two left Nana could see Jenny giving her a thumbs up causing the climber to roll her eyes.

"Okay, after that bit of awkwardness, it's settled, Sam, Danny Spongebob, Patrick, Timmy and Zim will go on the coaster, and me, Popo and Jenny will get the two in the side games." As the heroes split up, Calamitous was watching the events in the factory.

Soon a portal opened into the lab and "Boyborg" walked in like a soldier awaiting orders, the professors head appeared on the screen.

"It's about time Boyborg, those heroes have already reached the carnival, luckily that key thing will keep them busy. However I need you do your task and guard this factory, besides with those Teddy's you can bring that boy you love so much to you, then take him out, those are your orders." The Head explained

When the screen turned back to the carnival "Boyborg" signaled for 3 Teddy's to come to him and then used his thunder sword to point to the footage of Lucas and Nana on their way to the ferris wheel. The Teddy's got a sack and a toy hammer before taking the back door as "Boyborg" went to prepare himself for the fight…

As the 6 heroes got to the roller coaster Spongebob insanity got nervous, "Oh barnacles this reminds me of the fiery fist o pain! I hope I don't lose my spine on this."

"But I thought sponges are invertebr- never mind." Sam said shrugging it off. "Don't worry Spongebob it's probably safer than that!" Patrick reminded his best buddy.

Zim however wasn't impressed. "This is what worm babies have for entertainment?" He laughed, "How low tech, a cart on wheels is much more low tech than what we have!"

"Come on Zim focus, we need that key, even if it is on a roller coaster." Danny told the Irken as the group went onto the ride.

Meanwhile the other four were at the side attractions "Alright my readings show that one of the keys is here and the other is in that tent, me and Villager will go there while you two get the key out here."

Jenny and Popo went up to the stand where a teddy with a hat ran the stand. "Step right up folks we have a fun game for you, knock down all the bottles and ya win a very nice key!"

Jenny shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot." Popo picked up one of the balls and tossed it missing the bottles "Strike one!" The teddy mocked. Popo chucked the ball again, and it was a miss. "Strike 2! One more and you don't get this key!" it sneered taunting the key in front of the two.

"Why don't I try?" Jenny asked Popo who just handed her the ball in annoyance which Jenny simply threw and knocked down the bottles. "Nice job fellow robot, here's one of the keys you need!"

He tossed the key to Jenny with Popo in shock at what just happened "Come on Popo let's go get the others!" Jenny said bringing the shocked Popo with her.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Villager walked into a tent where another Teddy was running a business. "Welcome to the quiz show folks!" He said "Answer these three questions and you win a fabulous prize!"

Jimmy smirked this was right up his alley! "Alright Teddy, we'll take your challenge! Bring it on!" the audience of Teddys clapped "Alright, here's your first question! Question 1. What was the name of the team of villians that you first teamed up to fight."

Jimmy immediately hit the buzzer "The Evil Syndicate!" he confidently said the Teddy nodded "CORRECT! Question 2. How many heroes have joined your group so far?" Jimmy put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Considering what has happened so far… 9!" The teddy nodded again with villager clapping "CORRECT! Final question: How many smash tournaments were there?" Jimmy was shocked he didn't know that!

Villager was worried it was all of nothing! He didn't think of having to do this but it was for the world! He tapped Jimmy's shoulder and showed him a card with the number 4 on it, Jimmy knew what it was. "That's simple, the answer is 4!" The Teddy bot was shocked! "B-b-but, you weren't to get that one right!" The robot short circuited and its head exploded.

"Nice one Villager! Now let's go get that key!" A robot assinatint opened up the curtain showing the key and two of Jimmy's friends. "Carl, Sheen? What are you doing here?" Jimmy said shocked.

"Oh hey Jimmy, we were in the neighborhood and- SHEEN USED YOUR PORTAL MACHINE!" Carl quickly said. "Wait, WHAT!" Jimmy said getting a bit angry.

"Don't worry Jimmy i'll explain in this convent flashback." Sheen said as he set up a flashback to about an hour ago.

While the heroes were at the Ice Climber's world. Carl and Sheen came into the lab from a tube in the ceiling.

"Hey Jimmy we've haven't seen you in a couple days, want to go to the candy bar?" Carl asked "Yeah Jimmy I have to tell someone about my weird dreams about me stealing your rocket crash landing on a strange planet, but Carl won't listen!" Sheen said with a glare towards Carl.

"Hey Sheen, I don't think Jimmy's here." Carl asked Sheen quicky ignored him and looked at Jimmy's computer. "Hey Carl Jimmy's got a cool game on his computer! Check it out!" He clicked on the picture of the carnival and the portal generator turned on.

"Cool it's one of those virtual reality games, see you later carl!" Sheen ran into the portal leaving Carl alone in the lab who started to panic "I DON'T LIKE BEING ALONE!" he ran into the portal after Sheen.

"Then we went to this carnival, got captured by Teddys and put in here." Jimmy sighed in annoyance "I'll deal with this later, come on Villager let's go find the others, Sheen, Carl come on!"

Sheen beamed in excitement "Finally! Our awesome talents are recognized!" He proclaimed "Actually I can't trust you alone for now, now come on!" Jimmy told the small group as they left the tent.

Meanwhile Lucas and Nana were riding the ferris wheel with the two were silent. "So, Lucas why don't you like this place? It's so cool!" Lucas sighed "You want the truth. Okay, but you better not tell anyone about this!" Nana nodded "I swear on it."

Lucas sighed "Okay, it all started when I was 8 when me my brother Claus and my mom were going from from my grandpa's house, when a monster attacked, mom told us to run and we did. Claus and I jumped into a nearby river hoping mom would be alright." tears started to form in his eyes.

"Later when we came back, we found out she was killed…" he took a deep breath to calm down "Later Claus went for vengeance and disappears for four years, later my town turned into mindless slave, then when I went to this place to pull the final needle to reset the world. I found Claus…"

He took a deep breath again to calm down. "But he wasn't my hot headed but caring brother, but turned into a solder by HIM." He scowled not daring to mention that name. "After a long battle and some convincing by the spirit of our mother he killed himself." Nana looked shocked!

"However when I pulled the needle I reset the world, Claus came back, while he had the same parts as a soldier, but everyone loved him the same." Lucas looked out the window, "I just hope nothing like that happens again, but that could be what happens."

Nana smiled trying to cheer him up. "Lucas, no matter what , Ness, Toon, Villager, Popo, Me and all our other friends will always care for you." She then put her hands on Lucas's causing him to blush "And no matter how long it takes, we'll find your brother."

"T-thanks Nana.." The two stood in silence before Nana noticed something on top of the wheel it was the key! They both grabbed the key and waited to till the ride went down.

As they left with Nana holding onto the key, a couple Teddys dressed like Pigs appeared, on shot Nana with a laser gun stunning her and the other knocked out Lucas with his hammer and put him in a bag and ran off.

"LUCAS! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!" Nana said panicking she then looked at the key in her hand "But i'm gonna need some help…" She said running off determined to save her crush.

Meanwhile Lucas woke up and found himself in some sort of cage, when the lights turned on, he briefly covered his eyes and he heard a mike's feedback.

" **WELCOME ALL YOU FELLOW TOYS, WE'VE GOT A GREAT MATCH TONIGHT!** " An announcer Teddy said " **IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE HERO OF TAZMILY, LUCAS!"** The crowd mostly booed at the boy.

" **AND IN THE BLUE CORNER OUR CURRENT CHAMP, BOYBORG!** " Soon a figure with bat wings descended into the arena and despite having a helmet that covered everything but yellow and red eyes, Lucas instantly recognized him.

"Claus...?" He said tearing up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Retro Pork City

Back with the group they were just meeting up at the door from the rides they went on, Ness and Toon were kinda traumatized from the Tunnel of love, and when Zim's group arrived the alien immediately went to a trash can and started to puke in it.

"What's wrong with him?" Paula asked seeing the irken throwing up his lunch "It was his first roller coaster and now he's greener than before." Danny deadpanned.

"NO! The mighty Zim cannot be defeated by a simple-" Zim's egotistic speech was interrupted by him resuming to puke.

"At least it's kept him quiet. Where are the others?" Sam asked "Over here!" Jimmy's group ran towards them. "Sorry about the delay but we had to pick up two stowaways along the way." He pointed a glare at Carl and Sheen.

"Ha! Wonder who those losers are!" Sheen said jabbing Carl with his elbow. "Alright, all we need is Lucas and Nana who hopefully got their key." However Nana came running to them in a panic.

"Guys Lucas has been kidnapped!" The group (sans Zim who was still at the garbage) "Wait what do mean kidnapped?" Ness asked "After we got off the Ferris Wheel, we were jumped by Teddy's and Lucas was taken away!" Nana explained.

"Well if you can give me your keys I'll-" Nana interrupted Jimmy by grabbing his key and the other members keys and opening the door! "Lucas needs saving, now come on!" She said furious as the others followed except Carl and Sheen.

"I wonder if that Zim guy was in that trash can because there was food in there." Carl asked. "Free Food! I'm in!" Sheen ran over to the can and looked inside and instantly went out. "Carl you lied! There wasn't any food! It's just the junk they serve to us at school!"

Back with Lucas, he was still catatonic from the appearance of boyborg who was really his brother Claus.

"C-Claus, no. Please tell me you're in there!" Lucas said fighting back tears. Claus didn't react and just brandished his thunder sword.

The bell rung and Claus instantly spread his bat wings and took to the sky, creating energy beams from his sword, Lucas dodged them quickly but didn't counter attack, "I don't want to hurt you, please you're somewhere in there Claus, please listen!"

Once again his words were not heeded and Claus swooped down to Attack but Lucas dodged again, but he knew he couldn't dodge forever. "Come on guys, where are you?"

Meanwhile the group was dashing through the factory trying to find Lucas so they could shut it down, however Nana was furious at the loss of the blonde psychic and was taking it out on every toy she saw.

"TAKE THAT YOU EVIL TOYS!" She used her trademark wooden hammer and ice powers to smash every toy she saw, in fact most of the other heroes were just following along.

"Dude, how do live with her?" Timmy asked Popo who was watching Nana smashing an ultimate chimera toy. "I just try not to make her mad, besides those toys pushed a berserk button with her, Lucas."

"Look Timmy we have lived with over 30 people. TWICE, trust me this isn't that bad."

Ness said telling of his experiences in the mansion.

"Ugh, Zim has seen this rage before in only one person, but I shouldn't speak her name." Zim said shuddering at the thought of that person.

"So should we help her?" Danny asked as he saw that Nana was outnumbered 10 to 1, "I think she's got this." Sam replied as Nana went back to smashing.

After she destroyed the ten toys she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Whew, I'm glad I let out my pent up rage, so come on, Lucas could be anywhere in this place!" She said running off with the group close behind.

Meanwhile things weren't going so well with Lucas and Claus despite his pleas Claus wouldn't respond and continued to attack Lucas.

"Come on Claus please listen to me! You're not a battle robot made by some short bald guy, you're Flint and Hinawa's son and my brother! Please look inside yourself and remember, please!" Lucas at this point in tears begged.

Suddenly Claus stopped attacking and his yellow eye in his mask turned green. "L-Lucas… is that you?" He said a bit scared however Lucas smiled, it was working! "Yes Claus it's me, now come on let's break out of here and stop this factory, together!"

However as Claus was about to drop his thunder sword a charge of electricity went through him as his eye turned back to yellow, "Naughty Boyborg, trying to betray me? I'm your master, now eliminate him!" Claus nodded as he spread his wings prepared for his next attack.

"Claus… no…" Lucas said defeated and now accepted his fate it was over….

However the group just arrived at the cage and saw the horrible sight, "Oh no Lucas!" Nana cried seeing the state of the boy, as he was about slain by Claus. While most of the the group had no idea what to do right now one person did.

"Come on think, think…." Jimmy said to himself and remembered that he easily could use his watch to hack into Claus's helmet and snap him out of it since it was probably made by calamitous!

"BRAIN BLAST! If I can hack into Claus's helmet I-" his speech was interrupted by an impatient Nana who getting desperate " I don't care what your plan is fudge hair, just do it!"

Jimmy quickly nodded and he hurried and pressed commands on his watch trying to create the override ray to save Claus and Lucas, as Claus raised his thunder sword over the boy Jimmy fired!

Just as the sword was about to hit Lucas, Claus started to be shocked this time with helmet cracking and then breaking. Before the boy slumped over unconscious.

Lucas with no hesitation ran over and picked up his brother's body, "No please, it couldn't happen again, please be okay brother!" He thought as Claus's eyes opened "L-Lucas?" He wearily said.

Lucas smiled and saw his brothers face with a bittersweet smile, they were together again.

"Lucas!" The blonde turned around and saw the others running towards him. "Hey guys." Lucas waved.

"Aren't gonna help us with destroying the factory?" Toon asked to which Lucas shook his head "I'll catch up, I need to heal Claus and explain everything, then we'll meet up at the room where I have to shut down the place." He promised.

"Aw brotherly love." Spongebob said sweetly, "Alright Lucas we'll see you later then, come on everyone!" Jimmy said at the group left Lucas as he started to heal his brother.

The group then went into a room with a bunch of mini turrets "Alright Where's the Lucas bot we all know he's here, so let's just get this-" Toons rant was interrupted with the toybot Lucas breaking through the wall.

"You just had to say did you." Tetra said getting out her pistol. "Hey it's pretty much expected from us at this point." Popo pointed out as he spun his hammer as the toybot roared.

Meanwhile Claus was just waking up from his healing "Ugh, Luke what happened?" He groaned holding his head "You got brainwashed and tried to kill me." Lucas deadpanned.

"Again? Well at least I didn't die like the last time, so what's up." The boy chimera said as Lucas stopped healing "Well I'm with a bunch of heroes trying to save the world again."

Claus looked interested "Mind if I join? Besides your team might need some thunder power from the Tazmily Devil!" Claus said getting his thunder sword.

"I guess, we'll right now, I've got to find a mech to stop some robot clone of me." Claus noticed his comment and remembered something "I remember seeing some sort of mech over this way."

Claus motioned for Lucas to follow him, "The Tazmily Twins together again." Lucas said giving his brother a hi five.

Meanwhile things with the others weren't going to well. With Lucas bot using Patrick as a Boomerang and the turrets going off leaving some of the crew distracted with the lasers flying everywhere.

While Popo, Danny, Jenny, Spongebob and Zim were taking out the turrets, the rest were wailing on Toybot Lucas With projectiles while dodging his laser eyes and PSI charge attacks.

However Nana got a little too close to comfort with the Lucas bot noticing and using Patrick as a club and knocking her into a wall with the toybot tossing away Patrick who landed on Carl and Sheen nearby.

"Ow my scapula!" Carl groaned, "Seriously all is this all we do in this story!" Sheen complained.

However the toybot Lucas was about to finish Nana off, and with the heavy hitters busy with the turrets there wasn't much hope, as it raised it's hands to crush her, Nana closed her eyes hoping that would be quick, but she opened them when the Lucas bot sounded like it was struggling.

She soon saw why, Lucas was now in a mech that was designed like a drago, with Claus riding on the top. "Stay away from her." He growled "I just had a horrible series of events with me getting knocked out, and being forced to fight my own brother and i'm not gonna have any more tragedy today!" He gave a robot a powerful punch in the face knocking it down and with one final shot, it its head blew up.

Lucas got out of his new toy with Claus hopping off the head of the mech. "Man that was awesome!" Claus cheered from his joyride.

"Nice entrance Luke!" Ness hi fived his friend, as Nana gave him a quick hug. "Hate to break up the happy reunion, but we've got to shut down this place." Danny interrupted Lucas nodded as he went into the master model chamber to destroy the factory and the resurrected new Pork.

When Lucas returned he grabbed the key from his robot duplicate and as they left through the portal Jimmy noticed something, "Our group is getting a bit too big, I think I got an idea for our next area…"


End file.
